


May I Please?

by memoriesofrain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Morally Grey Will Graham, Praise Kink, Sex Talk, Sub Will Graham, Subspace, Will Graham in Love, Will Graham is a Tease, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Hannibal and Will have toyed with BDSM before, but tonight their firmly establishing some ground rules. And Hannibal wants Will to tell him what he wants.And Will really wants to suck his lover off.





	May I Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Delved into Hannigram for this one! Combining these two prompts actually led to a good fic premise at the very least. I know I a lot of people tend to lean towards commands when it comes to doms, but I wanted something a little softer. There's a lot of encouragement and praise and there's still that command aspect, just soft. Soft dom!Hannibal? I love it.  
Day 20: D/S  
Day 21: Blowjob
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

When he’d run away with Hannibal, Will didn’t know how their relationship would change. They were both aware that they couldn’t survive without the other; that they’d become inexplicably entangled in a way that made Will wonder if there was any real end to them. And it never snuck up on him that he had picked quite a few of Hannibal’s quirks. No matter what his… no matter what Hannibal insisted, Will knew that the other man had drawn out his darkness like a moth to a flame.

At first that realization had sent him reeling, spiraling into panicked thoughts of the monster he was becoming. But with time, his transformation had been liberating. It was as if he didn’t have to squeeze himself into the mold of society’s ideal person. And Hannibal willingly sought that real version of Will that said man had sealed away years before.

If Hannibal called Will extraordinary, then Hannibal was unforgettable.

“Will,” Hannibal said, “Do you ever want to let go of that control you wrap yourself in?”

Will frowned, taking a sip of his wine. “What do you mean?” Will asked.

“I want to try something with you.” Hannibal’s gaze bore into him like a hungry beasts. “I want you to submit to me, let me take control tonight.”

Will hummed thoughtfully, giving Hannibal an amused look. “So like every night.”

The comment made Hannibal chuckle softly. “Not quite,” Hannibal put his wine glass down on the side table and stood up. With measured steps, he prowled toward Will. “I want to please you, do only what you’re comfortable with, but I want to push your limits. I want to see this design you have in mind.”

“You’re saying you want to try BDSM?” Hannibal was now standing directly in front of him and Will tilted his head up to stare into those intense maroon eyes. “You want to have absolute control over me, be in charge of what I receive, whether that be pleasure or pain.”

Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek, running his thumb against the dark circle under his right eye. Will leaned into the grip turning his head enough to place against Hannibal’s pulse. Hannibal breathed out a sigh, his face soft. “Such a wonderful boy you are, mylimasis.”

“That wasn’t an answer, Hannibal.”

“If the idea has no charm to it, then I will drop it and it won’t be brought up again.”

Will thought about it. He trusted Hannibal, he had to at this point or they would have ended up killing each other. It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried out some kinks at this point. Hannibal had introduced food to their lovemaking and Will had had to hold himself as still as possible as Hannibal plated one of his elaborate dishes on his flesh. And Hannibal had gently fed him the dish as he ate it as well. That had been a wonderful experience for both of them and Will wanted to know where this new kink would take them.

And they’d played around with power dynamics before. Both of them had taken control of the other during their time together and they’d enjoyed how those times had gone. They hadn’t acknowledged that they were actually participating in BDSM, but with Hannibal bringing it up they had the opportunity to establish safe words and what they didn’t like in a scene.

“We’ll have to set ground rules,” Will started.

Approval shined through his partner’s gaze. “Of course, I want you to be as comfortable as possible,” Hannibal acquiesced. “A safe word should be established first.”

Will nodded, putting his own glass on his side table and standing up. He grabbed Hannibal’s shoulders and switched their positions before guiding Hannibal to sit in his seat. Hannibal’s gaze was heated as Will kneeled in front of him. “Should we stick to colors for our first time, or do you have a word in mind?” Will asked, looking up at Hannibal.

“Your safe word is _your_ choice to make, Will. Let me make this clear, you are in control with how far this goes, not me. Therefore, I want you to be the one to establish your safe word, even if you change it at a later point.” He ran a hand through Will’s curls and giving them a small tug pulling a grunt from his partner. “It should be something you’re unlikely to say during a scene.”

Will nodded his head, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth. “Cannibal,” Will said, getting a laugh from Hannibal.

“Clever.”

Will grinned up at Hannibal. “Consider it me telling you I don’t want you bringing that up during a scene.”

“Of yourself or someone else?”

It was a fair question coming from his lover. “At the very least not me,” Will reasoned. He bared his teeth at Hannibal in a mockery of a smile. “Remember, I bite back.”

“Oh I certainly remember.” A bulge was growing in Hannibal’s trousers and Will felt his mouth becoming dry at the sight. Being this close to Hannibal’s arousal while he kneeled in front of Hannibal really brought up the power dynamics already at play. “What else should I avoid?”

“I don’t have any right now,” Will admitted. Maybe if he had more time to think he could come up with more, but his focus was now trained so intently on Hannibal’s straining cock in his trousers he couldn’t think.

Hannibal nodded, spreading his legs and giving Will a better view of Hannibal’s arousal. “If something comes up during this scene, say your safe word and I’ll stop immediately,” Hannibal said, waiting for Will to nod his head. “Then let’s begin.”

Hannibal’s demeanor didn’t so much change as it got heavier. Will felt the beast at the recesses of Hannibal’s control staring at him intently. “Dear boy, how are you feeling?”

Will shrugged. “My knees hurt a little.” Seeing the intent look Hannibal was giving him he tacked onto his statement. “Sir.”

Hannibal hummed. “Would you like a pillow?” Will shook his head. “Do you like the ache? Does it remind you of your place? Patiently kneeling before me, waiting for orders?”

Will shudder at Hannibal’s queries. “Like how it feels, sir.”

“I thought you might. You went to your knees so willingly, like you were just waiting for the opportunity.” Hannibal tugged at Will’s curls again and Will couldn’t stop the moan that came out of him. “What do you want, pet? What is your design?”

Will struggled to find the words to say, whining and rubbing his cheek against Hannibal’s knee. Hannibal clucked his tongue, tugging Will’s hair to get the man’s attention again. “Use your words, mylimasis.”

“P-please let me suck your cock,” Will stuttered. He hadn’t expected the lust filled haze that seemed to hold his head captive, but he felt completely safe with Hannibal holding the reins. “Please let me suck you off, sir.”

“What a polite boy, using your words to ask for what you want,” Hannibal commented, running his fingers along the shell of Will’s ear eliciting a shiver from the man at his feet. “Of course you can, meile.”

Hannibal popped the button on his trousers and pulled down the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. Will wanted to use his own hands to get Hannibal’s cock out of his pants, but he hadn’t been given permission to touch and though they hadn’t explicitly talked about it, he knew Hannibal would’ve preferred it if he asked before touching.

Will licked his lips hungrily as his lover finally pulled his cock out. The shaft was an angry red and precum was already seeping out of the tip. “May I suck it now, sir?” Will asked, shifting impatiently on his knees.

His lover leant back in his chair and picked up Will’s wine glass and took a sip from it. He spread his legs a little farther to give Will plenty of room and crooked his finger to indicate the Will could come closer.

He wasted no time in crawling his way closer, his mouth inches from Hannibal’s cock when the man’s hand gripped his chin pulling his head up to look into Hannibal’s eyes and away from his cock. He pressed his thumb against Will’s lips and Will opened his mouth to let the digit in. Hannibal pressed his thumb against Will’s tongue and Will closed his mouth around Hannibal’s thumb.

He suckled on the digit, imagining it was Hannibal’s cock filling his mouth like he wanted it to be. He dragged his teeth against the soft pad, listening to Hannibal’s groan at the sensation.

“You have such a talented mouth, pet,” Hannibal murmured, pulling his thumb out of Will’s mouth. “I think you’ve earned your reward for being so good for me.”

He didn’t even hesitate to put his mouth on the cock in front of him. He swirled his tongue around the head, moaning at the bitter, salty taste of the precum leaking from tip. He toyed at the small slit at the end, desperate for more of that wonderful flavor.

Hannibal moaned, putting the wine glass back down in favor of fisting at Will’s hair once again. “Oh mylimasis, just like that. Know exactly what you want, don’t you?”

Will keened at the feel of Hannibal’s hand in his hair, looking up at Hannibal through his eyelashes. He mouthed lazily at the shaft, swiping his tongue along the large vein on the underside of Hannibal’s cock. Once he made it back to the head he kissed the tip and took the cock in his mouth.

He loved the heavy weight against his tongue, the way Hannibal filled his mouth so fully. He steadily bobbed his head, taking more and more into his mouth with each bob. When he’d gotten half of Hannibal’s cock in his mouth, he hollowed out his cheeks.

He almost choked when Hannibal’s hips jerked, forcing the man’s cock further down his throat. He quickly adapted though, relaxing his throat as much as he could and humming around the dick in his mouth. This time when Hannibal thrusted into his mouth, Will was ready.

Hannibal groaned happily at the feel of Will’s throat around his cock. “You’re taking my cock so well, Will,” Hannibal said, yanking Will’s hair to force Will to take his cock deeper. He backed off when Will gagged, letting his sub pull off his cock to catch his breath. “Easy, meile, catch your breath.”

Will panted against Hannibal’s cock, not wanting to pull away entirely from his treat. His throat was already sore, but he relished the ache. His own cock was straining against his jeans and he rubbed at the bulge with his hand. Now that his own arousal was brought to his attention again he couldn’t help but start touching himself.

Watching Will squirm in front of him as his eyes grew more and more glassy, his cheeks flushed and hair a mess… seeing his pet so debauched and only now finally unable to stop himself from pleasuring himself had Hannibal’s balls tightening. He pulled Will up by his hair and smashed their lips together.

He opened his mouth, eating the moans that were escaping Will’s mouth with enthusiasm. He licked into Will’s mouth, coaxing his lover’s tongue to duel with his own. Will didn’t try to take control of the kiss, probably too far gone at this point to even think about taking control. Hannibal pulled Will’s bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it before giving it a final kiss.

“You are more beautiful than you’ll ever know, mylimasis,” Hannibal sighed, “I want to mark you, to let anyone who looks at you to know that you are owned.” He tugged Will’s head to the side to have access to his neck. “That you are mine.”

Will groaned, frantically pulling at his zipper to try and have more access to his dick. “Yours, always been yours,” he moaned, pushing himself up higher on his knees so his neck was more accessible to Hannibal’s mouth. “Wanna be marked as yours. Want everyone who looks at me to know how well sir takes care of me.” Will finally managed to fish his cock out of his pants and started rutting into his fist.

He choked on a moan when Hannibal’s teeth sunk into his neck. Hannibal sucked on the mark, bruising the pale expanse of Will’s neck. He released his hold on the skin before moving a few inches down and continued marking his territory.

“Sir, p-please can I cum?” Will moaned, fighting the way his balls tightened as he edge closer to his orgasm.

Hannibal released his hold on Will’s skin, taking in Will’s truly blissful face. He’d gotten his boy to this state. “But pet, you haven’t gotten me off yet,” Hannibal reasoned. “I expect you to put your mouth to good use or you’ll have to be punished.”

He didn’t know if he wanted Hannibal to punish him or not, but chose not to dwell on it as he took Hannibal’s cock back into his mouth with enthusiasm. He let Hannibal thrust into his mouth again, moaning as he stroked himself in time with Hannibal’s thrusts.

“When I cum, I want you to swallow, every last drop.” Hannibal’s thrusts sped up and Will struggled to relax his throat enough to stop himself from gagging. “Only then can you cum, pet.”

Will moaned around the dick in his mouth, shifting himself so he could rut against Hannibal’s leg like a dog. Usually, Hannibal didn’t approve of his clothes getting dirty, but he didn’t seem to have any qualms against Will making a damp spot on his leg with his precum.

He took Hannibal all the way down his throat and swallowed around the head. Instantly Will’s mouth was being flooded with cum, a garbled cry coming from Hannibal. But Will was too focused on swallowing his lover’s load like it was the best drink he’d ever had.

He licked Hannibal’s cock clean and gave Hannibal a pleading look. He felt like his balls were going to explode if he didn’t cum now.

Hannibal gave a tired smile to Will and nodded his head, gentle hands carding through Will’s hair. “Cum for me, Will.”

Will came with Hannibal’s name on his lips, his body shaking with the intensity of it. It seemed to last forever and his mind was too hazy to keep up with what was happening around him. He felt like he was floating, blissfully warm and sated. He wasn’t conscious enough to notice Hannibal picking him up and carting him to their bed.

His body felt limp as his clothes were gently removed. Tender hands rubbed at his knees, soothing the aching joints and kisses were pressed against the sides of each one. Those hands moved along his body, massaging his muscles with deft motions and Will let himself settle deeper into the afterglow of their scene.

He was left alone for a few moments and he almost thought Hannibal had left him to stay up a while longer, but Hannibal returned with a warm washcloth and wiped at his sweat. Soft words were mumbled against his skin and even though Will couldn’t understand what more than half of them meant, he knew they were loving.

When Hannibal finally climbed into bed with him, Will snuggled into his lover’s chest, the soft hairs tickling his cheeks not deterring him at all. Breathing in Hannibal’s unique musk, listening to his steady heartbeat beneath his ear, he drifted off to sleep with Hannibal’s fingers drawing patterns against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you have time, I'd greatly appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this.
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to attempt, please send them to my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
